Tugool Bareesh
|height=4 meters |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Blue |skin=Purple (with Blue markings) |cyber=Prosthetic claw |hidec= |era=*Old Republic era *Rise of the Empire era *New Republic era *Legacy era |affiliation=*Hutt Cartel **Bareesh Cartel *Bareesh kajidic *Nebasco kajidic *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order **Jedi High Council *Sith Empire **Sith Dark Council *Tugool Bareesh's criminal empire |masters=*Juvid Illip Happura *Darth Mazlin |apprentices=Toborra Hestilc Shad'ruu }} Tugool Bareesh, or most commonly known as Tugool the Hutt, Darth Tugool, and Bogga Bareesh (during the Clone Wars), was a male-dominant force-sensitive Hutt who fell to the Dark side of the Force years before the days of the Old Republic ended. During his years at the Jedi Temple, Bareesh had became a genius in technology, specifically carbonite technology, which would be useful in the future. When Bareesh became a Sith Lord, he was trained by a Sith from Korriban. However, during the Battle of Nal Hutta, Tugool's master was wounded and proved to weak to be a Sith anymore, so, Bareesh planned to kill him. After the battle was over and they suffered a defeat, his master commented on how they would regain the planet; however, Tugool said: "No, no we won't, master. But ''I will." During the Sacking of Coruscant, Bareesh was a key part in the Sith's attack on Coruscant. However, years later, near the end of the Second Great Galactic War, Bareesh had a vision of the Sith losing the war, so, Bareesh created a carbonite chamber that would keep him alive and hidden until the Sith showed themselves again during the Imperial period. Bareesh would awaken years later, during the Clone Wars. Bareesh, whom awoke in his old palace on Nal Hutta where the Hutts were prosperous again. Bareesh took on the name of the his dead father, Bogga. Bareesh would regain the power he once had before he left for the Jedi Temple. During his Hutt Cartel services on Hutta, Bareesh met a force-sensitive Hutt named Toborra. He secretly trained Toborra as his Sith apprentice. He hadn't heard of the Rule of Two yet, so he had went ahead and collected other force-sensitive Hutts and added them to his criminal empire. Tugool's empire had even grown bigger than Jabba Desilijic Tiure's criminal empire, which made Tugool put on Jabba's wanted list. Several times, Jabba sent bounty hunters after Bareesh but they all came back dead. However, Bareesh never found out who kept on sending bounty hunters after him and reluctantly had Jabba visit him for dinner once. During the dinner, Jabba found out who he was and went to the Jedi High Council to inform them of his finding a Sith Lord. After finding out about the betrayal, Bareesh quickly had a secret room built under the throne room where only he and his apprentices knew. He went in a long carbonite sleep again to awake in his palace years later, during the Hutt-Black Sun War. He secretly aided in the battle as he and his guards were hired by the Hutt Grand Council to guard them and fight for them. Afraid of the Jedi going to find out about him again, Tugool went in carbonite sleep again. Only to awake later on with a change of heart. He decided to go back to Jedi Temple for training again and convinced his apprentice to do the same. Biography Early life (4,000-3,632 BBY) Around 4,000 BBY, Tugool was born on Hutta into the Bareesh clan. The Jedi found him at the age of 10 and took him to the Jedi Temple, where he would trained to be a Jedi. He was trained by Jedi Master Juvid Illip Happura, a fellow Hutt. During his training, Bareesh specialized in carbonite technology. Though, being a Hutt caused suspicion put upon him by his fellow Padawans and Jedi Knights, since the Hutts are known to be lying, devious, and scheming crime lords. However, he proved his loyalty during the attack on the Jedi Temple, years before the Great Galactic War, when he saved his fellow knights from being killed by a Mandalorian. After this, he obtained the rank of Jedi Master and was even put on the Jedi High Council. Though, he started to feel as if the Jedi were using the Hutts as pawns due to their connections with the mighty Hutt Cartel, Bareesh went rogue and joined the Sith Empire in hopes of becoming a Darth or a Sith Lord. He was trained by Darth Mazlin, a member of the Sith species. After becoming a Sith Lord, Tugool was known as Darth Tugool by many. With Mazlin, Tugool was able spread fear throughout the galaxy. Tugool and Mazlin were later assigned to command a Sith legion known as the 403rd Sith Corps. Though, Bareesh was soon deemed Darth Tugool and he was given a position on Sith Dark Council. Tugool, with his ties with the Hutt Cartel, became one of the wealthiest, influential, and powerful members on the Council. Great Galactic War Tugool and Mazlin were two of the many Sith to attack the Hutt Cartel's main planet, Hutta. While on their ship, about to leave the Hutta system, Tugool looked down at his kneeling, wounded master, who commented on how they would capture the planet again. Tugool just shrugged the comment off and said that he would not his master. Tugool then beheaded Mazlin with his lightsaber. Months later, Tugool and 100s of other Sith attacked Coruscant, in which would be known as the Sacking of Coruscant. When Darth Malgus and Eleena Daru were confronted by Jedi, Tugool flew his ship inside of the Jedi Temple's main corridor, where he and the other Sith would join the fight. Tugool via comlink told his troopers to attack the rest of Coruscant, of which they did. Tugool was then seen battling Jedi Knight Blotus the Hutt, a former Hutt crime lord who once worked with Tugool. However, Tugool underestimated Blotus and was force-pushed into a pillar, which would nearly crush him to death. Noticing this, Tugool's Inque slave, Goyota Clay, rushed over to help her master, but was soon force-pushed into another Sith. Tugool regained consciousness and began looking for Blotus, but after battling his way through the Temple and still not being able to find him, but gave up when the Temple was about to blow up. Tugool walked out with his slave and Darth Malgus and Daru when the temple blew up. Tugool and Clay then got on a Sith warship to go to the Galactic Senate building to see if Darth Angral had finished off Supreme Chancellor Berooken. He found Berooken's headless body in the Chancellor's office. He then went to the Senate Rotunda to inform the Senate of Berooken's death and forced them to sign the Treaty of Coruscant, on behalf of the Sith Dark Council. Second Great Galactic War Around 3,640 BBY, Tugool allied himself and the Sith Empire with the Hutt Cartel in order to take over Makeb, the home of the only source of Isotope-5, a rare mineral that could be used as a power source. Tugool had a meeting with Supeme Mogul Toborro in order to ally with the Hutts. With Tugool's skills in Hutt dealing and keen mind, Tugool was able to secure a truce between the two empires. However, after Hutt Cartel and Sith leadership realized that Toborro was crazy, both empires negotiated with the Republic to get them off the planet. Tugool left with the rest of the Hutt Cartel leaders to go to Hutta to have a meeting with Dr. Oggurobb and the Supreme Chancellor. Oggurob informed Hutt Cartel leadership, Sith Empire leadership, andRepublic agents of a secret passageway into Toborro's throne room in his palace that even the he didn't even know about. Eight years later, the war was near the end. However, Tugool had a vision, one that showed the end of the war, the end of the Sith Empire. The Hutt foresaw the winning side of the war would be the Republic. Tugool then went into hiding and used his skill in carbonite technology to preserve his body and keep him alive in a carbonite chamber. Clone Wars Around 20 BBY, Tugool awoke from his slumber during the Clone Wars. Tugool awoke in his old Nal Hutta palace, where there were many awaiting him to awake, in their carbonite chambers. Tugool loved to see his old allies from his Hutt Cartel days. So, he awakened them from ''their sleep and informed them of his survival. However, Tugool did not trust most of his old friends, in fact he knew that some of them were traitors who tried to assassinate him several times. So, he put the traitors back in their carbonite chambers in put them in his old dungeon room's incinerator where they died. Tugool took the name of his father, Bogga, so the Jedi couldn't find out what he really was. There were a few Hutts and other beings that were still alive and knew that Bogga was long dead and that Tugool was a imposter. These few were later on killed by Tugool, due to being a huge risk to him and his future empire. Months after awakening, Tugool started work for the Hutt Cartel and started small, as a small-time mercenary. However, he quickly went up the ranks and nearly came close to replacing Jabba Desilijic Tiure as Supreme Mogul, which would later earn him a spot on Jabba's wanted list. Sometime later, Tugool met another force-sensitive Hutt, by the name of Toborra, and made him his secret apprentice. Not knowing that the Rule of Two had been created, Tugool went in search for and found other force-sensitive Hutts and made them his secret assassins and used them in his newly reformed criminal empire, which rivaled the great Jabba the Hutt's empire. Jabba tried to assassinate Tugool many times in the future, which all failed. But, Tugool never found out that it Jabba who tried to have him killed and reluctantly invited him to his palace for dinner in order to secure a partnership with Jabba. During the dinner one of Tugool's droids spoke his real name in front of Jabba. Jabba thought he had heard the name before and found out more information on Tugool Bareesh. He found out that Tugool was a Sith Lord during the days of the Old Republic, but disappeared before the Second Great Galactic War ended. He took this newly found information and gave it to his fellow Hutt Council members. Not wanting the Republic to find out that the Hutt Council's Cartel had allied themselves with a former Sith Lord, which would break the treaty, they sold out Tugool and told the Jedi. After finding out about the betrayal, Tugool, with his apprentice, and faithful assassins and criminal empire members, went into a secret passageway that led to a secret room under his throne room, which only he and his apprentices knew of. He and his apprentice(s) went into a carbonite hibernation, to only awaken years later. Hutt-Black Sun War Tugool awakened years later during the last year of the Hutt-Black Sun War. Tugool and his allies acted as mercenaries and were hired by the Hutt Grand Council to battle against the Black Sun. During the battle of Galactic City, Tugool and Toborra fought against the Black Sun mercenaries and attacked the headquarters of the Black Sun. Tugool and Toborra were able to kill all nine Vigos and went for Y'ull Acib next. They were about to kill Acib when Republic police showed up, but escaped. However, they were told that they would only be payed if they killed Acib, Tugool and Toborra were payed millions in credit for wiping out the Black Sun Vigos and getting Acib arrested and put in prison for the rest of his life. While leaving Nal Hutta, Tugool was informed that a member of his empire had sold him out to the Republic and that he was about to be arrested. Tugool and his apprentice then had the member killed and went into hibernation again, only to awaken years later. Returning to the Jedi Order When he woke up in 105 ABY, Tugool realized that if he kept on trusting lower members of his empire, then the Jedi would find out about his secret room through his empire members. Tugool went to the Jedi and was forced into a cell by the Jedi Temple Guard. Tugool was later on interrogated by Grand Master Yila Gunnay. During the interrogation, Gunnay used a risky method for interrogation caused Tugool's brain to be damaged a little. Tugool was able to recover except he could never remember the reason why he left the Jedi Order, which the Jedi High Council used to their advantage. If Tugool couldn't remember why he left and wanted to make up for the horrible things he had done in the past, then they could get him to come back into the Jedi Order. Tugool did come back into the Jedi Order and convinced Toborra to come into the Jedi Order. Toborra soon completed his training and became a Jedi Knight and Tugool became a member of the Jedi High Council again. Tugool and Toborra still participated in many battles together after Toborra's reaching of knighthood. Tatooine War and Wedding While on a mission to Tatooine during the Great Tatooine War in 115 ABY, Tugool went to Jabba's Palace, now owned by Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo, to negotiate an agreement between the Hutts and the Jedi Order to stop an ally of the One Sith that was out for the Sith's revenge on the Hutts for betraying the One Sith. After signing the treaty on behalf of the Jedi Order and Gorga the Hutts, Tugool was leaving the palace when he saw and met Luchara, a H'uun of the Nebasco clan. He and Luchara fell in love with each other, but was worried about the Jedi finding out and if they did, what would happen. Unfortunately, the Jedi found out and Tugool was taken to the Jedi Council. However, not wanting to lose one of their best warriors and Council members, the Council let Tugool get married to Luchara, on one exception: that Tugool would not spread the idea of marrying to the other Jedi, at least not in front of them. Mayhem in the Family During their honeymoon on Solarine, Luchara and Tugool got into an argument and left for their home on Tatooine. Tugool got angry with Luchara and stormed out of their palace. But before he left, he told Luchara that he was leaving for good. But, this was just him being mad and didn't mean it. A few hours later he came back to apologize to Luchara but she was nowhere to be found. He learned that Luchara had left to go to her cousin's house because she felt guilty of driving Tugool away. When Tugool got to Jefka's house, he found that it was deserted, but spoke with one of her droids and learned that Jefka had taken Luchara to the Nebasco clan's throne world, Nebasco Moon. He left for the moon with his younger adoptive brother, Koona. When Tugool arrived on the Nebasco Moon to find out that Jefka put a bounty on his head for the kidnapping of Luchara. Police were immediately after Tugool after learning of his arrival on the moon. Tugool and Koona were in an immediate fire fight with the local police but won the confrontation. Tugool noticed a person fleeing away from the scene on a speeder and chased after him. Tugool shot down his opponent's speeder and forced him into telling him about what had happened to Luchara. The person told him that Jefka hired him to kidnap Luchara and make sure that Tugool would be blamed for it. Tugool then found out that Jefka was holding Luchara at the Nebasco Clan Council's chambers at the Nebasco Moon's capital, Nebasco city. In order to get through the council's guards, Tugool impersonated Council member Malta. After a meeting with the Council and during a Twi'lek dance, Tugool had snuck away to go and find Luchara. He found Luchara locked up and guarded by two Gamerroneans. He killed the guards and freed Luchara. Just when they were about to get on their ship, Jefka showed up with mercenaries and ordered the two Hutts to surrender. However, Koona showed up and fought the mercenaries off until Tugool and Luchara got on the ship. While getting on the ship, Koona was shot in the arm. Tugool and Luchara dragged Koona on the ship. Koona was healed quickly and lived. Tugool informed the Jedi Council of the Nebasco Council's violation of a treaty between the Nebasco Council and the Republic. Personality and traits Tugool was a old force-sensitive Hutt who was a genius when it came to carbonite technology. When he was taken to the Jedi Temple, he was not very trusted by his fellow Jedi Padawans, since the Hutts were known as scheming, lying, and devious crime lords. Though, during an attack on the Jedi Temple before the Great Galactic War, he proved himself as an honorable, trustworthy Huttese Jedi and was a Jedi Master soon after that. When it came to technology, specifically carbonite, Tugool was a genius. He was once even asked to one of Coruscant's best schools for scientists specializing in technology but turned it down. His skills in carbonite technology became essential for his survival for the next 4,000 years of life as a Sith, especially during the Clone Wars and the first and second Galactic Civil Wars. During his younger years, Tugool had excellent vision and was a well none force-sensitive scientist. However, at some point, Tugool lost his left arm and built a prosthetic one with a claw as the hand. Tugool also made a holo statue of himself during his early days as a scientist. The holo statue showed him with a monocle or a type of eye piece on. Tugool stood at at least 4 meters Tugool was known to be protective towards his family. Powers and abilities Tugool was sensitive to the Force, a trait that was rare for the Hutt species. Tugool, though a Sith, never learner how to do force-lightening, nor did he care to. Tugool was able to use the Force to keep his body muscular and slim. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' * *''Hutts: Tugool's Return'' See also *Bareesh *Bareesh Cartel *Sith Dark Council Category:Hutts Category:Bareesh Cartel Category:Hutts of the Bareesh clan Category:Pro-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Masters Category:Sith Lords Category:Sith Dark Council members Category:Jedi High Council members Category:Sith Empire individuals Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Articles by KyranEllis